Several carrying devices for equipment carried on the back, and attached by a shoulder strap are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,172 A discloses a carrying device for carrying guns, where the carrying device comprises an adjustable holder.
A ski carrying device is known from patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,937 A. The carrying device comprises an adjustable carrying strap, a pocket for the skis and a loop for fixing the skis.
These carrying devices are relatively difficult to handle and are relatively large when they are not in use. The fastening mechanisms and design make them relatively difficult to use, to take on and off, and unsuitable for carrying some kinds of equipment.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device and a method that addresses at least one of these problems while retaining the benefits of prior art.